The Other Side
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Ever since Hinata was small she's been in the other side of the gate, watching and waiting, that is until Naruto decide to change this.


The Other Side

A 6 year old Hinata Hyuga sat in on her front yard, watching as the wind made the very green grass dance. She glance at her side and watched as the kids played outside the iron gates of her house.

Since she was born, Hinata was taught not to talk to strangers. She was always being kept in her house or far away from the other kids.

Sometimes she felt so lonely being so kept like she was. Sometime she would watch the other kids play so she could at least pretend that she was playing with them.

It was all because her mother was gone. She believe if that she were to be alive she would be able to play with the other children, but of course she wasn't that lucky.

"Why doesn't that girl come play with us?" Hinata heard a little male asked from behind her. She could tell that everyone had quiet down and stopped playing.

"Hn dobe" Said another boy.

"No I'm serious! She's always there alone. She should play with us" Said the boy.

"Come on Naruto! She's over there" Said a girl.

"Give me a second. I'm going to ask her to join us" Said the boy. "Hey! Hey Girl! Turn around" Yelled the boy.

Scared Hinata turned around to find a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes poking his small head through the gates.

"Me?" Whispered young Hinata.

"Yes you!" Grinned the small boy. "I'm Naruto! And this are my friends. What's your name?" He asked.

"Hinata" She whispered again, her hand finding her way to her lips.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. Do you want to come out and play with us?" Naruto asked.

Hinata glanced at the children behind Naruto and then looked back at him. Their clothes were all dirty from playing on the dirt, unlike hers, she crave to feel like them but she knew better. "I can't" She said, looking down at the ground.

"Why not?"

"My daddy won't let me"

"Oh. Well we can sit here and talk to you if you want" Naruto grinned. Hinata's face instantly lighted up with a smile.

"You guys would do that?" She asked.

Naruto looked back at his friend and they all grinned as well. "Yeah" He said.

As they all sat in front of the gate, Hinata sat on the other side. She learned their names and by the end of the day she could pretty much describe how they were.

One by one they left until there was only left Naruto and Hinata. "I think you should go. It's getting dark outside" Hinata said as she stood up. Naruto followed.

"Well it was great meeting you Hinata" He grinned. Suddenly he jumped behind one of the panels that hold the gate and came back with a small yellow flower on his hand.

"This is for you. For our new friendship" He said handing the small flower to her.

She smiled and took the flower between her small fingers. "Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked.

"I promise" He said as he walked away waving good bye.

Naruto never broke his promise, neither did the others. Not even when school started and Hinata was told that she would be home schooled. Every afternoon, at 3 O' clock Hinata would wait from someone to come along and tell her about the wonders of school and every gossip there was.

Hinata grew up to only knowing a life like that, and she knew nothing else until the day her father decide it had to change.

"You've been spoiled for too long Hinata" Her father growled one night when he called her into her studio.

"What do you mean father?" She asked, confuse by her father's accusations.

"You've been spoiled by been kept here and now you need to learn what is like to be in the real world Hinata. You start school tomorrow, you are now 16 and you must learn to live by your own" Her father said.

Hinata knew better to not correct her father, she kept quiet and waited for her to dismiss her. That night she barely could sleep. She was too gitty about the next day. Not only would she experiment what her friends had been telling her for year but she would be able to be close to Naruto.

The poor girl had grown a crush on the boy ever since he gave her the flower, no one had done anything like that to her. Never had she seen someone like him and that's why she knew she loved him but she always kept in, she knew better.

By the time the gang went to middle school, Hinata learn that Naruto was madly in love with Sakura Haruno, he had told her himself. It broke Hinata's heart but she continue to love him, telling herself that it didn't matter how she felt, it only matter if he was happy.

The next day, Hinata was at school bright and early. Walking through the hallways trying to avoid everyone eyes on her. She had almost grew us to it when she heard someone say her name.

"Hinata?" A male asked.

She turned around to find two of the boys who came everyday to visit her, unlike the other who came maybe 3 times a week or so.

"Kiba! Shino!" Hinata giggled as she ran across the people and threw herself to hug the boys.

"I see it but I don't believe it!" Kiba yelled hugging the petite girl back.

"Where are the rest?" She asked as she was settle down. "Where Naruto? I haven't seen him in forever"

It was true, Naruto hadn't pass by for quite a while but she believe that he had something else to do.

Kiba and Shino shared a look before they both chuckled. "Oh… he's around" Kiba said.

They took Hinata by each arm and dragged to the back of the school where she saw a couple of people laying around talking. She saw the rest of her friends sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade of it. She saw that her cousin had joined them. She had learned that he was now dating Tenten and that Shikamaru and Ino had started dating a couple of week after summer started.

In reality Hinata always knew they would end up together, like she secretly knew that Sasuke and Sakura liked each other, but she never said anything, because of Naruto of course.

"Hey guys. Looks on the other side of the gate" Kiba yelled getting everyone's attentions. Everyone grinned and went to greet the girl. She was happy to see everyone of them, every had hugged, all except one.

She looked at Naruto who was still sitting on the floor staring at her. "Hello Naruto" She whispered.

"Hey" He said.

"Uh… we got to go. We'll see you guys later" Said Sakura and before Hinata knew it she was left alone with the boy of her dreams.

Hinata sat beside Naruto and staring at the floor. "Aren't you happy I'm with you guys?" She asked.

"Yes and No" he answered.

"Why no?"

"Because I've been avoiding you" He looked away from her stare.

"Why would you avoided me?" Hinata asked. She could feel the tear trying to fall. "Aren't we friends?"

"That's the point" Naruto groaned. "I do not want to be your friend!"

Hinata couldn't hear anything more, she stood as looked away from him.

"If Naruto didn't want to be my friend anymore, he should have told me" She said, closing her eyes as tear streamed down her cheeks.

"It's not like…"

"It's ok Naruto… I understand" She said before running away from him. She ignored his calls, she ran and didn't look back.

She returned home that day, feeling like her perfect little world had been crumbled. She opened the front gate from her house and stepped inside. Suddenly someone called her name. She poked her head out but quickly went back and close the gate when she saw that it was Naruto.

"Hinata wait!" He yelled after her but she ignored him. She heard the gate weird noise and before she knew it she was being pulled back.

"Naruto? Did you just jump?" She asked awed.

"You left me no choice" He said gasping for air. Then she remember, she was mad at him. "What is it that you want?" She asked crossing her arms .

"You didn't let me finish this morning" He said, standing now straight, looking into her eyes.

"I think it was all said" She said.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "The reason I don't want to be your friend is because I like you, okay?"

Hinata was stunned. "I didn't know how to tell you and I was trying to figure it out" He said, now lowering his voice.

"You like me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I like you too… but I thought that you like Sakura" Hinata whispered.

"That was before" He said stepping closer. "I saw her as a sister… you on the other hand… you never left my mind" He whispered, his face now close to hers. Hinata froze as she waited for his lips to meet hers.

She read about kisses. She read how they would suppose to feel, how it was to be done. She never thought she would be kissing Naruto Uzumaki.

Their lips met and it was more than she expected.

They parted away and smiled at each other. "All that drama…" She whispered, a fainted blush on her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled lowly and brushed his lips against hers. "Welcome to high school"


End file.
